Taichi "Tai" Kamiya
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is a 11-20-year-old Digidestined partnered to Agumon. He is the son of Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya. He is the older brother of Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. He is the husband of Mimi Tachikawa and the father of two unnamed sons. He is the uncle of two unnamed nephews and two unnamed nieces. Personality Description Tai is the leader of the Digidestined. He is overprotective of his little sister, Kari. Sometimes, he doesn't think before he does things like when he took his sister out to play soccer when she was very sick and got slapped by his mother. He regretted this even more when they brought his sister home from hospital and she admitted that she was sorry she didn't play soccer very good and thinks next time he wouldn't want to play with her. Tai shows care for the other Digidestined. He cares for his partner Digimon, Agumon and is very protective of him shown when he was angry that the Digimon Emperor had treated Agumon so terribly by turning him into his slave and yelled at Ken for mistreating Agumon. Tai didn't forgive Ken at first for the way he had treated Agumon. He had a crush on Sora Takenouchi, but she showed feelings for Yamato "Matt" Ishida and he instead showed interest in Mimi Tachikawa and married her in the future having two sons with her. Relationships Susumu Kamiya Tai loves his father very much. Yuuko Kamiya Tai had a rough relationship with his mother because he took Kari to play soccer when she was sick resulting in her anger and slapping Tai's face. But he still showed care for her when he hugged her and she asked him what was wrong. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya Tai has brotherly love for his little sister, Kari. He is very overprotective of her and would go to distant lengths to protect her. Yamato "Matt" Ishida Tai is best friends with Matt Ishida although he fights with him a lot. Agumon Agumon was chosen by the elders of the Digital World to be Tai's partner Digimon. Tai is very protective of his partner Digimon. Because of this, he was angry when Ken as the Digimon Emperor mistreated Agumon and turned him into his slave. Agumon is very protective of his human partner, Tai as well. Gatomon Tai didn't trust Gatomon, Kari's partner Digimon at first because she worked for Myotismon and didn't trust her and was suspicious of her when he saw her with Kari. But when Gatomon saved Kari from Agumon's pepper breath, he realized Gatomon was telling the truth and trusted her. He was only angry with her once when she chewed a hole into his soccer ball. Sora Takenouchi A 13-year-old Digidestined partnered to Biyomon and the only child and daughter of two very busy parents, Sora was showed as a very kind and responsible person. Tai had feelings for her and even kissed her. But he realized she was in love with Matt Ishida. Mimi Tachikawa After losing to Matt for Sora, Tai grew feelings for 13-year-old Mimi Tachikawa. At first he wasn't interested in her because she whined a lot. But he got to know her better as he soon realized she was a very sweet person who couldn't stand anyone in danger or in pain and was sensitive to the feelings of others. He married her in the future and had two sons with her. = Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Brothers Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Digidestined